The Cult Of Hell
by FYorkM
Summary: A Team of Space Marines investigate a group of scientists holding the artifact that caused a portal to hell to attack the UAC Research Center
1. Chapter 1

Briefing

The Date is November 14, 2150, 5 years since the incident at the UAC Research center at Mars.

The artifacts that were the cause of creating a link to Hell and to our universe was received by Space Marine Jack Green, the only survivor at the incident of the UAC Research center, he was put into an mental ward and brought in for questioning, all records of the man were burned, leaving no trace of what happened to him.

The artifacts were planed to be crushed, they did not want to research it any further thinking it would bring more hell on to all who were near it, that is until scientist Eric Hale got his hands on it.

He wanted to research it, find out what it would posses, he was not horrified at the stories of the research center, he was intrigued, he talked to many of his colleagues into believing that the artifact could hold many secrets to life and it would be foolish to destroy, he tried to get his whole research ship into researching the remaining artifact, the ship denied it and in returned kicked him and the few colleagues who believed him off the ship, they went on to get their own research ship and began researching the artifact.


	2. Chapter 2

"Any questions?" Sergeant Scott yelled to make sure no marines were sleeping during briefing.

"Yeah, I got one, where did this Hale guy get all the money to buy an entire ship to research this artifact on?" Asked Lieutenant Roger Mills, an observant but slightly paranoid marine from California, "Well, the research ship he was aboard on provided him and his colleagues a considerable amount of money, it was big stuff, plus the people that followed him pitched in their share of money as well."

"What are the chances of this cult opening link to hell and to here?"Said Corporal Nikolai Winters, who formerly lived in Moscow, joined the United Nations Space Marine Corps knowing that the threat was much larger in space then it was on earth, he's strong and smarter then many, but is ignorant at times.

"The chances of them opening this portal are very slim, they certainly don't know too much about it to do something so powerful, In fact we don't even know their main goal, just that it could be deadly to many."Said Scott, "Well, we definitely have bigger guns now, right? If that one guy could go through all that at Mars City, then we could go through it no problem!" Said PFC, Thomas Avery, a timid but charming marine from Canada, "Yeah! Those flamin' freaks need to learn to take a rocket to the face more often!" Said Lance Corporal Carlos Javier, a naive but brave marine from Mexico.

"Yeah, yeah, you're all right, if we're smart and stick together we should be fine, but if they were to open the portal, extreme precautions would be taken, we would have entire army in that ship to overcome those bastards, and remember, don't shoot them on sight, we want to apprehend them and interrogate them, now, briefing is closed, marines, gear up and meet in the pod area! Hoorah!" "Hoorah!" Is heard from all the marines.

In the locker room, Roger is seen talking to Nikolai, "So I've been thinking about this, I'm not afraid to blast a freaky monster into bits, what I am afraid of is getting possessed and having to get put down by my squad, it's freaky man." "Do not be afraid, comrade, as long as your soul is strong and your wisdom is stronger, the beasts will not harm you." Said Nikolai, "Thanks, Nik." "It is Nikolai" Says Nikolai with an annoyed tone, "Oh, sorry, anyways, are you ready? The other guys are waiting for us." Says Roger, "Yes, let us move!" The two go to the pod bay, they have two pilots specialized in boarding ships from afar.

"Okay Men, research has shown that this ship in particular has some radar technology, it can detect any ship from a long ways a ways, it cannot however detect any single life forms, and it we just happen to have a cord that can just about reach the ship, so set your suits to oxygen and we'll begin boarding." Says Scott to the marines in the pod.

They begin to extend the cable just barely reaching the ship, they all have protective, but clunky suits on, it goes slowly but smoothly, they eventually reach the ships doors.

"Mills! Wield that door open!" Says Scott over radio, "On it, Sarge!" Says Roger, he pulls out his wielding door and begins frying open the door, they eventually get the door open and get inside the pod docking bay.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

The squad thoroughly examined the pod bay, it had 5 pods docked, it looked very industrial with metal plating on a rigid cross walk leading to a stairwell that went further up into the station.

"They could've installed more lights in this place, it's darker then a joke about dead children!" Said Thomas, "We're definitely in the lower part of the station, let's move it upstairs marines!" Ordered Sergeant Scott, "Sir, do you know where these scientists are?" Asked Carlos, "Nope, but it shouldn't be too hard." Replied Scott.

The marines made their way up the station, going farther and farther into the belly of the beast, they suddenly made a stop in the meeting hall area, "Wait! Hear that?" "I hear slight chanting..." Said Nikolai, "What? Chanting? Where do your ears lead ya?!" Said Scott, "Down this hallway, follow!" Nikolai ordered, they walked down the hall with very few lights and 5 strange looking men in coats and a pentagram written on the ground with a naked unconscious man laying atop of it.

"What the hell's going on?!" Yelled Scott, "Ah! I'm glad you could join us marines, I am Eric Hale, I'm sure you recognized me." Eric put down the hood of his cloak, "I am simply doing what I know is the right thing to do-" Eric is cut off by Roger, "Summon Satan?! No way, asshole! I say we shoot em' now sarge!" Yelled Roger, "Shut up, Roger, let him finish!" Yelled Scott.

"Now then, if your peasants would let me finish, I would like to say why this is the only right way to do it!" Said Eric with a smug tone, "You see, the earth is poisoned by infidels like us who just cause violence after violence after violence, and now we've infected the galaxy! There is simply no end to the filthy acts we are doing and Hell seems to be getting full!"

"You're insane!" Said Thomas, "You may see it this way, but I do not, I am just following the path of unlimited cleansing, and now we may let the cleansing begin!" Eric swiftly grab the last piece of the artifact and placed it on the top of the pentagram, he begins chanting and trying to open the portal to hell.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!, what do we do?!" Says Thomas, "Seriously Sarge! We need to kill them! Who cares if we don't get info, we gotta do it man!" Yells Roger, "My...god..." A large amount of fear fills Scott as he trembles to the ground, just then, a large ring of fire erupts from the pentagram, "It has begin!" Yells one of the hooded men.

"Ah, to hell with it!" Yells Nikolai, he holds his gun tightly and pulls the trigger unleashing 8 bullets into the chest of one of the hooded men, "Argh!" The man falls to the ground and blood begins to start pouring from his chest, "Jesus fuck!" Yells Thomas, Scott lets out a gasp and falls over appearing to be unconscious.

The pentagram suddenly erupts unleashing a large hole made of fire, flaming skulls then start coming out of it, poses some of the hooded men, while Eric runs away laughing, "Oh god! Oh god! Please don't take me!" Yells Roger, "Shoot! Shoot!" Yells Carlos, Carlos and Nikolai begin to start spraying bullets, killing most but some get away.

The entire ship suddenly blacks out as explosions start coming from all sides! Fire appears and is spreading everywhere! The alert system goes off as firebots begin to start spraying the fire with extinguishers to no avail, Carlos grabs a screaming Roger while Nikolai grabs Scott, Thomas yells while saying every verse he remembers from Sunday school.

The 5 run into a dark maintenance tunnel that's fire free as Nikolai orders Roger to wield the tunnel door shut, he does so but as soon as he finishes he falls to his knees in fear and exhaustion, all three are sweating like mad and all are a little scared of what may happen.

Scott gains consciousness and is explained what happened, "Christ, we are in some serious shit, marines, I'll contact command and request reinforcements." Scott pulls the radio out of his satchel and begins to contact command, "Hello?! This is Alpha Squad, I repeat, this is Alpha Squad, the scientists have opened the portal, I repeat, we need backup immediately, I repeat.." Scott begins trying to contact command but realizes that communications is down due to the blackout, "Shit, marines we're gonna have to get to communications to get backup, we need to figure this all out..."


End file.
